<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Stands Still by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541253">Time Stands Still</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Street and Chris have their first date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim/Chris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Stands Still</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts">captainamergirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: S.W.A.T. (2017)<br/>Title: Time Stands Still<br/>Characters: Chris Alonso, Jim Street<br/>Pairing: Street/Chris<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.<br/>Summary: Street and Chris have their first date.<br/>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. &lt;3<br/>Disclaimer: Aaron Rahsaan Thomas and Shawn Ryan own this show and these characters.<br/>Words: 193 words without title and ending.</p><p>AN 2: This story is written in response to a request by captainamergirl. Her request was for a Jim Street story.</p><p>Word to use: Lavender</p><p>PUtP #2: Time Stands Still</p><p>Chris looks amazing in her lavender dress when she opens the door to greet him. Jim can't stop staring at her, as she looks so beautiful all dressed up like this.</p><p>"Wow, you look amazing, Chris. Thank you for dressing up." As Street looks as her, time stands still and he wants to capture this moment forever.</p><p>Chris smiles, blushes, and she says, "You clean up pretty nice yourself." She says and looks him over. She enjoys seeing him dressed up, too.</p><p>Before long, they get into Street's car and they're on the way to the restaurant. Chris orders pasta for dinner and Street orders pizza. They end up sharing their food.</p><p>Their date is full of teasing, sharing food, and holding hands through most of it. After dinner they go for a walk and enjoy being together under the stars.</p><p>Street turns to Chris, smiles at her and says, "This has been my best date ever. It's all because I'm with you. You make me happy."</p><p>Chris smiles at Street's words and says, "I feel the same way. How about we go back to my place and see what happens? When Street agrees, they head for his car.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>